


Painted Tables

by bela013



Series: We Could Have Had It All [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a AU where Cat was never betrothed to any of the Starks and ends up married to the brother of the king, Stannis Baratheon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Tables

Finding her lord husband brooding isn't a odd occurrence, in fact, it was quite common.

Doesn't mean that she likes it thought. He spends a big deal of his time like this, moping around their hideous castle complaining about it and point out how Storm's End should should be his by right.

There were many thing about him that made his presence  unbearable for most people, even (especially) to his brothers. Never could understand this much hate between  siblings. But he was my husband, so I'll stand in his side, especially because nobody seams to do it.

The teeth  grinding wasn't really his fault. If I had to grow up as a orphan and together with a man like Robert and a boy like Renly, I'd grid my teeth too. It's the only outlet for his anger that his loyalty toward the Baratheons that he allowed himself to had.

There was the water with salt matter, which she couldn't complain. It was far better than drinking wine all day and embarrassing himself in front of everybody. And it wasn't like he made her partake into his habits.

And one of my favourite things that people hate about my husband is his "No whores" politics.

And a little of understanding of how can one hate his own sibling as the memory of finding the king and my sister in my marital bed comes to mind.

None of this makes it a surprise the amount of time that my lord husband spends brooding over his painted table. And again, doesn't mean that I like it, or that I'll let him continue doing it.

"Stannis" his eyes snap to mine  immediately  and I can't help a little smile "Stop this and come to bed. It won't give you little lords, I will." a dark blush creeps into his neck and cheeks and all I do is offer him my hand. A silent way of saying that I won't give up so easily.

"I'm busy, Catelyn" he  scolds  at me and turn his eyes back to his stupid table. I only sight before going to the side of that high chair that represents Dragonstone. He should've learned by now that his moods don't impress me enough to push me away.

" Nonsense . Leave the table and come get busy with me."

Never thought I'd be this  forward, but with a husband like him is either forwardness or loneliness. You see, Stannis needs a little push in the right direction from time to time. That and a lot of patience.

And it's with satisfaction that I feel his hand grab mine so I can pull him away from the painted monstrosity, strait to my personal chamber. It was no small feet, mind you. Some nights she isn't as  successful  as this, either for his stubbornness or the fact that he towers over me.

He sighs as soon as the door for my chamber closes behind us, but I pay no mind. Soon  enough  he'll be too busy to even think about that table of his. And if I get my way, he'll be too busy with possible sons to ever pay attention to that thing again, or the fact that he didn't inherit that stormy castle of his youth.

My arms embrace him by the waist and long wiry fingers tangle in my red hair. Stannis isn't the easiest man to have as a husband, but she'll still make him see that a little fun never killed anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's crack, you don't have to tell me. I don't know for sure, but I fell like writing more of this paring in this AU. And I also konw that the painted table comes up very often, but it on purpose. Like the Godswood is for Ned, the painted table is for Stannis. And let me tell you, Cat doesn't like neither of them.


End file.
